Started with me
by MTSplusTRE
Summary: What if Cristal,like the champagne,had returned at the end of "Guess Hoe's coming to dinner."?How would it effect the rest of everyone in Boondocks'life?Read to find out.


_**Summary:What if Cristal,like the champagne,had returned at the end of "Guess Hoe's coming to dinner."?How would it effect the rest of eveyone in Boondocks' life?Read to find out.**_

"I CAN'T GET NO JOB.I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL!"Cristal screamed as she chased A pimp named Slickback down the was midnight,and she hadn't even take a break from chasing him."RUN BITCH RUN!"He teased the poor girl running down the finally gave up and stopped in the middle of the street,on her knees."What the hell am I supposed to do now!"I can't get no damn job!School is too much!I just need some damn money!"She cried as she watched to purple car leave her she stopped and thought to herself._We can make it work._She remembered the words of she wasn't really into jobs and was a... like Robert said,she could stay with him until she got back on her feet._I can make it work._Cristal ,the expression did go _God opens the door,you just have to walk through it._She pulled herself together,got out the street,and walked over to the sidewalk,and walked back to what she would soon call home.

Cristal mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen._Okay Cristal,your on the road to the change of your calm,forget about A pimp named Slickback,and just live your life._She found her way to the Freemans' house,and rang the opened it."Hey Cutie Pie!What you doing up this late?Where's your Granddaddy?"She said in her usually cheerful tone._Oh no,the hoe is back again._Huey thought to himself."We were just talking about you,Grandad's in the dining in."Huey said in the best way he strutted her way to the dining saw Robert with his head in his arms,surronded by tissues."Robert...?"She said slowly lifted his head,but when he saw Cristal,happiness shot through his eyes."Cristal,I thought you'd never come!"Robert sat up."From the looks of it,I thought so, you're as I'm ready to change,I will change."Cristal said as she sat next to Robert."I'll stay here until I can manage myself on my own.I promise not to eat up all your food,or spend all your money."

"It's can do whatever you like,as long as you're thing tommorow;We'll look in the newspapers under the jobs section and apply for everything that you'd like to,and if you want,apply for college."Robert nodded."Well,I'd better get to s...OUCH!Damn,what was that?"Cristal looked down at her feet."Let me see honey."Robert softly grabbed Cristal's foot,and slid off her high heeled her foot,a big purple bruise lay on 1/3 of her foot."Honey,you really need to stop running in your heels."Robert kissed her forehead."I'll get you a bucket of hot water to put your feet ,help her to my room."Robert told the boy who listened to everything the two had to helped Cristal walk up stairs.

_**Huey's thoughts:**__With Cristal being back,everything was bound to go the wrong ,she was a hoe._

When Huey and Cristal got to Robert's room,Cristal threw herself on the bed."Man,running in heels is tiring!"She breathed hard."What did you expect?"Huey asked in a rather annoyed tone."Listen,why are you back here anyways?I thought I told you to get out of here!"Huey kept talking with his annoyed slowly sat up."Huey,it may not seem like it,but I'm on the road to change.I don't wanna be a hoe anymore.I wanna be like one of them real snobby bitches on one of them _Real Housewives _,maybe not the snobby part,but the clothes,the fame,and most importantly-"Cristal stopped to slide off her other boot."The money."."Those women are only famous because they got have the life people actually want to watch!No one wants to watch a show about a former prosistuite on her road to change!It's overrated."Huey explained to her."Really,cause I'd watch a show about that.I can imagine it now,_Real Ho-wives_!"."But you aren't married to my Granddad,and hopefully,you never will be."

"Huey,our future together,no one God,and who knows what might come next for us?Fame?Fortune?Marriage?Maybe even a couple kids for all we know!But whatever happens,just know,it started with me."

* * *

The first thing Cristal opened her eyes to was Robert softly whispering "Rise and shine,cutie."She slowly sat up in her oversized tee that read _Main Bitch in charge._"Hey Baby."She said in a tired sat up slowly,stereching.I already made breakfast,coem downstairs,everyone's down there."And with that,the couple walked to the kitchen was dogging down his eggs and toast as if he had never ate picked through his food,his head full of plates remained uneaten,meant for Robert and sat next to Riley,who hadn't noticed her until she tapped his shoulder."Uh un!The hoe is back!I thought I told yo Beyonce wannabe ass to get up outta here!"Riley nearly screamed."Riley!Don't make me whoop you again."Robert put a steady hand on his belt to warn Riley."But why is the hoe back?"Riley asked,confusion in his eyes."The hoe isn't a hoe no mo'. will be applying for jobs 't that right-"Robert stopped to look at Cristal,who's plate was completely cleaned."Yup,so where the newspaper at?"She asked,mouth still full.

"Riley,go make yourself useful and go get the newspaper from outside."Robert order his Grandson."Why can't the hoe do it?She ain't useful."Riley didn't whispered loud enough for everyone to here."RILEY!"Robert followed him to whoop him."OWW!GRANDDAD I'M SORRY I JUST DON'T LIKE NO HOE LIVING IN OUR HOUSE."Riley screamed while he got his ass beat."You ain't calling no woman a hoe in my house!"Granddad that continued,Cristal started up small talk with Huey."Why so quiet this morning,Huey."Cristal asked in a sweet tone."I'm thinking about what you said last everything could change ,but from the beginning it started with 's possibly the smartest thing I've ever heard."Huey explained."Well,thank 'll probably be the last time you hear me say that."Cristal said as she walked over to the kitchen sink to put her plate in,but her fork fell so she bent over to pick it up,forgetting that she didn't have any panties on."OH GOD!CRISTAL WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT SOMETHING ON?"Huey screamed from shock and disgust."Oop!"Cristal quicky picked up the the fork and put her dish in the sink."I'm gonna go put something on."

"Good call!"Huey called from behind his hands that were covering his face still.

* * *

Cristal was now fully clothed...er... had on a yellow jeresy dress that had the number 1 on it,some white sneakers,and her hair was in a high ponty was sitting on the couch with Robert,looking at the jobs section in the newspaper,while she sucked on a lollipop."So,there's a book keeper job at the bank."Robert thoughtfully pointed out."Nah,banks be getting robbed."Cristal took out her lollipop to speak."There's also a job at Greasy ."."Ugh!Could you imagine?"Cristal rolled her eyes."What about a cashier at the grocery store?"With that,Cristal stared at Robert with disgust."Oh okay,what about this subsituite job at the school?"Robert said."It's a regualar,and they pay 17 dollars per hour."

"How many hours?"

"6."

"Don't that mean I get paid 102 dollars?That's not alot."

"Actually,they multiply how many hours you work times how much you get paid,then multiply it by 5 days in the week since that's how long you will be there."

"So...510 dollars?"

"Yup."Cristal sighed."I guess I'll just take what I can get right now,but I'm not good with kids."."You don't have to be,you just give them work to do while you sit around and do whatever."Cristal shrugged."I guess."Robert had a huge smile on his face."Don't get too excited,we don't even know if I'll get it."Can you please hand me the phone?"Cristal reached over to the dresser to hand Robert the dialed the numbers on the paper,then gave it to Cristal."Now,just ask them,with coherent grammar,is the subsituite job still avaliable."Robert prepped the light skinned girl."Okay."She nodded, about 5 rings,a mean sounding man answered the phone."Boondocks Elementay School,how may I help you?"Cristal swallowed hard."Hi,I'm Cristal,you know like the champagne?"Robert shook his head while he covered his eyes."Okay...Are you trying to enroll a student?"The man asked a bit annoyed."Actually,do you still have that subsitiuite job avaliable.I'm intrested in it."

"Infact,I do,what's your name,phone number,address?"."My name is Cristal Angela number is address is 645 street."She said in the most professional voice that it amazed Robert."Okay,I will save you a spot on,what's today,Tuesday?Okay,I will save you a interview spot on Thursday at 1:00 you then."The man said."Thank you so much!"Cristal said in excitement,exciting Robert."Your a nice ."When she said Bye and hung up,Cristal hugged Robert tightly."Yay!"She cheered,then kissed him softly."Good job,baby all you gotta do is go to the interview,nail it,then get the job!And the way you're doing it now,you **are **gonna get that job."He said after they broke the kiss."I say we celebrate,with a little love kids are at school,and we're all alone."Robert said holding the young girl by her waist."You look so damn good in that dress,I bet you'd look even better with it off."Cristal gave him a naughty stood up and grabbed his hand."Oohh,come with me so you can take it off."She said as she led him then,the doorbell both groaned in frustration."I'll get it."Cristal walked over to the door and when she opened it,Jasmine Dubois was standing in the stared at stared both felt as if they had met before,as if they knew each other from the start.

"Jasmine!Shouldn't you be in school?"Granddad ran over to confront her."Actually,I had a fever earlier,but I feel better now.I was gonna ask you if had some sugar,my mom's making cringed at the word mom."What's wrong Cristal?"Robert asked caringly."Just...LEAVE ME ALONE!"With that,Cristal ran upstairs in tears.

* * *

**A/N:You're probably gonna skip this,but I wrote it anyway.**

**Disclaimers:I don't own the following:Boondocks,The address and phone numbers listed above,or The Real Housewives franchise.**

**I also felt I needed to say it took me like 4 days to write this story,I'm really busy,but I'll update atleast but not least,I'm setting the story in this era,because,I feel more comfortable doing it like that.**

**Okay,I'm off to write the next chapter.**


End file.
